Life's Tough, Get a Helmet
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: A beyblading team going through regular issues of family and frienship join the blade breakers. Romances grow, people leave. Its your regular carnival without the rides. KOC,TH,CHOC,RM,ME,OCOC


"So! That doesn't mean you have to down right beat the poor guy! You know what trouble you'll get in, Mimi?" Mimiora Satana rolled her eyes at her best friend before hooking her arms around his.  
  
"Honestly David, you make it sound like I slaughtered the guy! I simply taught him what happens when people pick on my friends. It's not my fault that he can't beyblade. The way he was wrecking other people's blades makes you think the guy can at least hold up a decent battle. It pains me to see that people who pick are feared are weak." He shook his head at her but smiled. "Besides, I did major goody on the student faculty brownie points."  
  
"You really didn't have to protect me Ms. Satana. I'm sorry, I was too weak and ended up getting you in the fight. Forgive me." Mimi slung her arm over her other best friends arm.  
  
"Come on Lydia, you know your not weak!" She pulled her brown bangs from her green eyes before hugging Lydia. "Besides, you don't need to apologize. It's that Prada wearing, pompom flinging, jealous, paranoid chicken Polly. The fraise Polly wanna comes to mind at her hideous voice." David pulled Mimi's red hair with brown tips.  
  
"What did I say about talking bad things of people?"  
  
"Do it freely?" She asked as she pulled hid black spiky hair.  
  
"No, don't do it!" She rolled her eyes and turned too Lydia, "Saying bad things is bad. If you have nothing good to say nothing at all." Lydia clapped her hands happily and gave Mimi a cookie.  
  
"Don't her the bribe Lydia, she'll just scarf it up and beg for another. Plus, she's in training." Lydia nodded and put the bag of cookies in her bag, much to Mimi's dislike. "Now Mimi, I believe you have Kendo and gymnastics this afternoon right?" She nodded as she nibbled on the cookie. "You spilling crumbs." He reached over to get the cookie only to nearly get bitten.  
  
"My precious!" She creamed as she stuffed it in her mouth. Lydia pet her on the head as if she was a little child. "At least someone notices my genius. Here." She gives the pack of papers to David and ten turned to play with Lydia's short blond hair. "It's a 40 page report on Dracula!" Lydia pushed her glasses away from Mimi who was seeing how much banging it against the floor would break it.  
  
"You did the 10 page report on Philadelphia? It's the longest paper we've written this year. It should have been a sitch for you." Mimi grinned.  
  
"I didn't have to do it. Ms. what's her name said so. She said I could write what ever I wanted in history. See, Dracula!" David shook his head and Lydia nodded.  
  
"You're a hopeless cause. Anyway, The competition is this afternoon. If you want to go to the pros we need to win. I'm sure we can easily though. You saw last year's competition. If we didn't have tests we would've made it." The other two nodded. "Here's the plan. Lydia, you go first with Pokey, then me with BB and last but not least are Mimi with Trinity. With that, we should be able to win for quite a bit. Some team scout is going to be there too. Mr. Dickinson, you guys know him?" Lydia and Mimi nodded grinning.  
  
"Mimi has connections with her dad's business. He's a close family friend. And me knowing her for quite a while, well, lets say we're on first name bases." Lydia said as she typed in her palm pilot.  
  
"And I thought you had all the connections." Said David curiously to his blonde friend.  
  
Mimi started coughing. "Cough cough*grandpa* cough cough!" David grinned. "See, that why they're on first name basis! They're related!" David covered his ears from Mimi's loud shouts.  
  
"Alright. No matter what, we will never change. Deal?" The girls nodded at his words. "We will not forget our friendship for our work, battles or what ever." They put they're hands together.  
  
"Amity Filia promise." They said closing the deal.  
  
"I'm Home." Mimi said sadly as she stepped into her house. As usual, no one was there. Picking up a note from the desk she read 'I'm gone, don't ask signed by your uncle.' She quickly ran up the stairs to see her younger brother crying.  
  
"Its okay." She picked up the 3 year old.  
  
"When are papa and mama coming home?" He asked her quietly. She shook her head unsure of what to say.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Two siblings we're curled up in Mimi's room listening to their aunt and uncle fight. Louder and louder.  
  
"Don't worry Lionel. Mama and Papa will be home soon you'll see." She said quietly hugging her brother closely. Earlier the year their parents left on a business trip leaving them with their uncle and aunt. Their uncle forcing them to clean, cook and do work. Their aunt fighting to keep them safe. Sighing she picked up her brother and opened the window.  
  
She climber down the shaft and ran 4 doors down with her brother in her arms. Knowing on the door a man opened the door. He saw them and let them in. Lydia ran down the stairs in her PJs.  
  
"It's ok dad, I'll get the spare beds set up." Her father nodded and went up stairs.  
  
"They're at it again?" Mimi nodded at Lydia's question and stayed the night.  
  
Lydia came home to her mother baking cookies.  
  
"I just don't see how Derek can do such a thing to Mimi and Lionel. If things get rough, we move them and Meredith in." She was talking to her father about Mimi's aunt and uncle.  
  
"I can't stand to see those kids like that. When their parents come and find out, they will banish Derek." Said her father.  
  
Sighing Lydia went up the stairs to call David and tell him  
  
David came home to receive a call from Lydia. "You're joking. I don't see how Mimi stays so cheerful with her parents gone and the uncle from hell. I say we check up on Mimi later, and her little brother Lionel especially." He hung up the phone and went to see his parents.  
  
"You heard?" His mother nodded and hugged him.  
  
"I feel so bad for you. Your girlfriend in this situation and all." She hugged him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." He said quietly.  
  
"I am so nervous!" Lydia kept playing with her glasses as David and Mimi played black jack poker.  
  
"Ha! 21 give me your brains!" David rolled his eyes at Mimi and gave her a dollar. She glared at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm not that cheap. Give me a Lincoln and a pack of tic tacs, and then we're even." Lydia smiled and then pet Mimi on the head.  
  
The speaker crackled and then said, "Will the Amity Filia please go the stadium." Lydia jumped. David and Mimi then dragged her to the stadium.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 12th annual United States Competition. It's the finals, so be ready for amazing sportsmanship. And now we're about to see a major battle. The winners from the year before last with 6 consecutive full wins so far, we have Amity Filia. The team dedicated to friendship. And then we have the Perky Perks. From the AF team we have Lydia, the shy smart one who will show her courage at field. And from the Perky Perks, we have Wanda, the tough girl known for her clothes.  
  
Lydia looked down at her white long skirt that fell to her ankles and her blue long sleeve. Sighing she went to the arena and pulled out her blue beyblade and hooked it up to the launcher. A blue diamond lay gauged in the top of her blade. A bit chip showing.  
  
"Let it rip!" She launched her blade and examined Wanda's.  
  
"Like, Revlon come on out and show who's nails you paint." Wanda said grinning as she pulled her green hair into a bun and then rolled up her school shirt at the stomach. Her blade spun slower and Lydia saw she had no bit beast.  
  
"Okey Dokey Pokey! Come out and say hi." Her blade spun quicker and a small pink pig came out. A blue bow around its neck. Wanda laughed at it until it bared large fangs. "Say bye bye to Revlon now. Power Strike." Pokey banged against Revlon and Revlon glowed before flying out of the cup.  
  
"And the AF win this match. Next up we have David, the practical one and Kelly, the cheerleader." David stepped up and grinned. He wore a blue shirt with pictures of skulls at the seam and black jeans. Kelly gulped before releasing her blade.  
  
"Go on BB. Show them your stuff. Play Duck Duck Goose." A light came and a Barracuda came from his blade. BB whirled around Kelly's blade before banging it and it falling out. "God that match was easy." He moved onto the benches where the girls sat. "Next of is Polly. Have fun creaming her Mimi." She nodded before walking out to the arena.  
  
"And now we have the team leaders. From AF we have Mimi the Satan, nicknamed after her beyblading. And we have her rival Polly, the pompom."  
  
Mimi walked to her side of the arena. She wore her hair up in two braids, one on each side of her head. Adorning her was a black sleeveless top along with black fingerless biker gloves that went up to just above her elbow, exposing a black chain tattoo around the area between. Along with that was white caprice and black sandals. She glared at Polly who wore a cheerleading uniform.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
"Nana! Like thrashing her blade!" Polly said as she tucked her clearly fake black hair behind her ears.  
  
"Alrighty then! Look's like Nana and Polly have a date with destiny. Trinity, show yourself." From her blade arose a cross between an angel and a cat. A white cat with wings. "Trinity, Holy flame!" Her blade circled Nana and created a fire circle. The fire soon took over Trinity and he pushed Nana out of the stage, covering it with fire.  
  
"And with a spectacular win we have the Amity Filia!" Lydia ran over to Mimi and gave her hug.  
  
"We won! We Won! We Won! We Won!" She jumped up and down excitedly. David grinned at her and put his arm around the two of them.  
  
"Well my dames, shall we go claim our trophy and move on the country battles?" Mimi grinned and then an attendant gave them the trophy. Mimi and Lydia started doing victory dances as David just shook his head.  
  
"We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won! We won!" They sung rapidly. They didn't notice a group of people walking over to them. Lydia stopped noticing them and stopped. Mimi just kept singing in a sweet voice.  
  
"Hello grandpa D!" Lydia said to her grandfather who grinned at her.  
  
"I see you're already celebrating. Well then, I have very good news for your team. Would you like to combine with another? You see, we need extra people to join a tournament. And seeing as how your team showed skilled..." He said staring at David who was trying to catch Mimi as she danced around.  
  
"I can't believe it! We beat Polly-Wanna-Cracker and her evil little goons! Yay, bye bye henchmen! Bye bye Polly!" Mimi said rather loudly. David finally catching her pulled one of her braids.  
  
"What did I say about saying bad things about people?" He asked shaking his head. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Saying bad things is bad. If you have nothing good to say nothing at all." Turning her attention to her friends Lydia clapped her happily and then gave Mimi a cookie. Mimi seeing an opening took the whole box, and David, attempting to steal the box from her clutches multiple times, got bitten. Mimi finally noticed the group and smiled at them.  
  
"Hey! I'm me, who're you?" David finally pulled the box back to see she had eaten all the cookies. "Take that mean man!" She flung a left over cookie at him.  
  
"Please excuse Mimi. You see, she's had one too many cookies for her liking. That and she likes to purposely to annoy David. I hope you don't get a bad impression of her." Lydia said as she hid Mimi from David's clutches. Mimi suddenly became serious.  
  
"Yes well, ones purpose in life is to annoy another's. So, this deal, I agree. But you must ask my cohorts." David nodded and Lydia nodded. "Well, yes, we shall join this group of yours."  
  
"Heya! I'm Max! That's Tyson, Chief or Kenny, Ray and Kai." Said the blonde other team member smiling.  
  
"Yo. I'm David, that's Lydia and the nut case is Mimi the Satan. Watch out, she butchers for fun." David said evilly at the group. Mimi pulled his hair hard.  
  
"Bad David! Bad Boy!"  
  
"Welcome to the blade breakers! I think." Said Tyson backing away from David and Mimi. 


End file.
